


Reunited.

by Chibisuke_yen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisuke_yen/pseuds/Chibisuke_yen
Summary: Ren Kouen's love story? How does it unfold?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during Kou Empire arc. I apologize for the place this story takes in. I'm not sure if it happens in Syndria in canon but in my story, it happens in Syndria. LinLin is an original character I made. Enjoy!

          “Escape from here.” “No, I’m staying.” “LinLin-” “No. Not without you.” “You have too.” “… I.. No. I don’t want this.” “I’m sorry. I promise we’ll be back together.” “… I’m not going to lose you too.” “No, the least I can do is make sure you’re safe.” “Please.” “… I… am the crown prince now. I have my own duty here”, tears falling. Heavy atmosphere in the air. And there she went away, heart crushed to pieces, leaving his man, the very dear man to her, trying to understand the bags of burden he carried with him in that country. The damned country that had just lost their king due to traitory. The said man looked silently, as his love went away, the ship taking her seemed quickly trying to take her away from him, as her silhouette started disappearing along with the ship in the darkness of the night. His eyes watched in the distance, half-regretting, half-assured. She’ll be safe, somewhere outside. He claimed. He swore, even if he had to beg, to get her back once everything settled down.

          “-in. LinLin. Hello. Earth to LinLin.”, a sudden pat on her shoulder caused her to snap out of her daydreaming. The hall came into view. The huge hall of Syndria’s palace, where all Sinbad’s guests stayed. “Lin.. You.. Tears.. You’re crying!”, a panicked Yamuhaira alerted everyone else. “Y-yamuhaira! No, I’m okay.”, LinLin laughed it off, blaming dust for her tears. “What? What is it? Who made my Lin cry?”, Sharrkan playfully took out his sword and aimed them to the others. LinLin chuckled. “I wasn’t crying. It’s dust.”, she covered up. Sharrkan wouldn’t buy it so you brushed it off. Yamuhaira slapped Sharrkan’s head, asking him to stop bothering LinLin. But, as soon as she slapped him, Sharrkan retaliated by pulling on her hair. Pisti and Ja’far tried to stop them both. LinLin used the chance to silently slipped off the hall. Her walks were calm, differed completely than her heart that thumped loudly. Her head looked ahead, as she walked confidently. Her destination was only one. That room, where they prisoned people, waiting to be sentenced.

          On her way, she met with Hinahoho, who was walking towards the hall room with his children. “LinLin!” the children happily hugged her. She smiled, patting them in the process. “Going somewhere?”, Hinahoho asked shortly. LinLin replied with a smile. “Yeah.” “I see.” She continued entertaining the children. Hinahoho smiled, gazing at his children one by one. They liked her. Probably due to her soft yet strict behaviour, the same as their late mother, Rurumu. Hinahoho turned his gaze to LinLin. “You.. are going to meet ‘him’ aren’t you?” the sudden question caught her unguarded. LinLin composed herself, smiled and replied with another question. “What do you mean?”.

          Before Hinahoho got to reply, his children interrupted the conversation. “LinLin-chan!” his youngest son called her. “Hm?” “It’s going to be Pipirika’s birthday soon. You will come to the party too right?”, he asked with expectant look. She smiled and nodded in reply. “Yay!” “Then LinLin. Can we come to sleep with you tonight?”, this time his twin daughters asked her the question. “Hey, hey. You guys. Don’t burden LinLin with your request.” “Ehh, but it’s been a long time since we got to sleep with LinLin.”, LinLin chuckled. “It’s okay, Hinahoho.” Then she turned to the twins. “Yes, you girls can sleep with me tonight.” “Yes!” “Ehh,no fair. I’m joining too.” The youngest sulked. LinLin smiled softly. “Alright, then you can come too.” Hinahoho sighed. “They treat you as their mother too much.”, LinLin laughed. After pinky promising them, Hinahoho pushed his children out of the way and asked LinLin to start going. “I’ll send them to your room tonight. Sorry about this LinLin.” After assuring that it was really okay, LinLin went on her way.

          A sudden back hug caused her to yelp. LinLin turned around only to see a familiar small figure hugging her, his face not showing. “Aladdin.” He smiled in reply. Somehow his smiled looked sad. He had changed since Alibaba’s rukh disappear. A lot. Before this, he’d jumped on her every time they meet. Touching her chest even after being warned by everyone not too. Now, he only hugged her, as if asking her to lend him strength. Aladdin looked at him. “Onee-san, where are you going?” “Somewhere.”, she avoided the question, smiling. A passing Masrur caught their attention. “Masrur-san.” Aladdin greeted smiling. Masrur bowed slightly. “LinLin, I heard you cried just now.” “Ehh? Onee-san did? Why?” “Everyone was talking about it in the hall”, slightly panicked, you chuckled nervously. “I’m not. Sharrkan and Yamuhaira just assumed I cried when I teared up because of the dust.” “You sure?” “Yes. I’m okay.” LinLin assured him. “Okay. But you know you can always tell us if you have problems. You are also our precious friend.”, LinLin bowed feeling grateful for the friendship they offered him. “Thank you.”.

          “Onee-san, you know ‘him’ right?”, Aladdin suddenly questioned her once Masrur walked away. “What are you talking about, Aladdin?” she tried to dodge the question. “Ossan. You.. you’re going to see him right now, aren’t you?” you went silent after his remark. “I.. think I’ve got some idea about this.”, he confessed. “Then, Aladdin, could you keep this from the others?”, Aladdin looked up to see her smiling sadly at him. He nodded, agreeing to her. “T-then, onee-san. I’ll accompany you there.”, he offered. LinLin smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Aladdin.”.

          And there stood the two, in front of the prison room. “I’m sorry LinLin-sama. But no one was allowed to meet the prisoner.” “Please. It won’t be long.” She pleaded to get in the prison. “I’m sorry, LinLin-sama. But we seriously can-“ “Ojisan, please. Let onee-san in.” ”W-we can’t. I’m afraid that we didn’t have the power to let you in.” “Then it won’t be a problem if I gave her permission to go in right?” “Hakuryuu-sama!”, the guards bowed. The voice owner, Ren Hakuryuu looked at both Aladdin and LinLin, with a face of no emotion whatsoever. “Let her in.” “But, Hakuryuu-sama.” “Sinbad give me permission to handle this by myself, so this is now under my jurisdiction.”, the guards went silent to that. “O-Okay, we understood, Hakuryuu-sama.” The guards open the door for her. LinLin turned to Hakuryuu, bowing to him out of gratitude and went inside. Aladdin, however, were stopped by Hakuryuu. “You’re not going in. I’ve got something to talk to you.” was what she heard as she went inside.

          A silhouette came into her visual as she got in the room. The closer she got to it, the clearer she saw the familiar face. Her tears welled up. In front of her, a man, very familiar, tied to a chair. “Kouen..”, softly she called him. The man slowly looked up. He gazed at her with a face of no emotion. LinLin walked towards him. “Don’t”, the rough voice stopped her. LinLin continued walking. “Don’t get close to me.”, LinLin ignored his warning. Her steps became quicker. “LinLin!”, she stopped in front of him. So, he remembered her.  A drop of tear fell, and LinLin took a step forward and hugged him. As she hugged him, all emotions welled up. She ended up bursting to tears. “… You shouldn’t have come.”, his voice was very rough. LinLin didn’t reply, instead she tightened her hug on his shoulder. Her face on his shoulder, completely face down. The hug continued for quite a period of time and Kouen sighed. “I.. I missed you.”, a sobbing and strained voice by LinLin caused Kouen to stifled his breath. Eyes becoming soft, he rested his face on her shoulder. “Me too.”. He exhaled deeply, finally excepting his lover was with him at the moment.

          LinLin came from a noble family. She was the only daughter of Han lineage, a widely known noble clan in Kou Empire, famous for their bravery in war. She used to follow her father to the imperial palace a lot, where she could meet the other princes and princesses. When they first met, Kouen was not in the line for the throne. His father was not the King. LinLin’s father served as one of the generals for the King at that time, Ren Hakuryuu’s father. Kouen was very difficult to approach, unlike the other princes and princesses. Even Koumei, the sassy prince was approachable but not Kouen. He was very reserved and it was hard to see his expressions. She could only see his different expressions when Ren Hakuyuu or Ren Hakuren, his idols were there with him.

          It happened that LinLin got lost inside the imperial palace one day. She was playing hide-and-seek with the other princesses when she suddenly noticed that she got on the wrong side of the palace and ended up somewhere unfamiliar to her. As she walked, she saw a room, full of books. She had always loved book. Awed to see the thousands of books, she went inside the room and walked along the shelves of books. That was how she encountered a shocked Kouen, who was looking straight at her, with a book on his lap. “Y-you! How did you get in here? No one was allowed to come here to this side of palace other than the King and his relatives.”, quite shocked by his comment, she took a step back. “I-I got lost.”, she tried to not let her tears well up. She had never been scolded by her parents, so it’s quite shocking to have someone raised his voice to her. The panicked Kouen quickly tried to stopped her from crying. “D-don’t cry. I was shocked to see someone in here. Come, I’ll take you to where the others are.” He took her hands and brought her to where she supposed to be.

          The next time she came, she purposely went to the library, holding a book on one hand. Kouen sighed, “I thought I told you not to come to this side.”. A very quiet LinLin thrusted the book to him. Kouen, slightly confused, looked at her. “T-This is a book my father bought for me. C-can I exchange this t-to any book in this room?”, she asked him, without really looking at him. Kouen looked at the book. ‘The Adventure of Sinbad’. He chuckled. LinLin was shocked to hear that so she ended up looking at his face. Kouen softly pushed the book back to her. LinLin somehow felt rejected and disappointed. So, this means, she couldn’t read the books she saw in the room. “Keep that book with you. It’s a gift from your father, right?”, she nodded without any words, still feeling a bit down. “Hey, we have the second book from the adventure. Do you want to read it?” he asked her. LinLin looked up to see a very excited Kouen, smiling at her. “But, I don’t have anything to offer in exchange.”. “Knowledge don’t have price. Come on, you can come here if you are with any royal members.”. She regained her smile and nodded. “Yes.”.

          LinLin and Kouen ended up reading the books in the library together every time she came with her father for years. They exchanged their opinions, commented and debated on what they read. Kouen was impressed with her views and so do LinLin. Without them knowing, the meeting that started as adoration turns to a bud of more romantic feelings for each other in the next years. It was before Kouen’s first war experience. She knew how keen he was to be enlisted in the war. And she also knew how much he felt pride for finally being able to went to wars with Hakuyuu and Hakuren, two persons he said he admired greatly. When they went back from the war, she was not allowed to meet with Kouen in the library. She was a bit shocked when Koumei ‘accidentally’ blurted that Kouen didn’t want her to see him covered in injuries. When Koumei ‘accidentally’ brought her to meet him in the library, Kouen scolded him as he went away, leaving only him and LinLin. LinLin, shocked to see the state Kouen was in starting to tear up. “This is why I don’t want you to see me like this.”, he sighed. She wiped her tears using her hands.

          Kouen who had been watching nudged her towards him. When she got closer, he pulled her towards him and put his forehead on hers. “Ahh, this feels better.”, LinLin was shocked by his action and blushed. She tried to pulled away but Kouen locked her in that position. “Don’t move. Let us be like this for a moment.”, she blushed. Kouen chuckled. “Your face is very red.”, he commented. “I-it’s because.. we-we’re too close.”, she shyly replied. Kouen smiled softly. He finally pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked at his eyes too. Both of them was drawn to each other, as if they were being pulled by a magnet. And thus, their first kiss was shared in the room. Where all their favourite books were. “I’m back”, he suddenly uttered. LinLin was confused. “Hey, come one you should be replying to that.". Blushing, LinLin replied with a “Welcome back.”. LinLin was a blushing mess when Kouen confessed that he’s quite afraid that he won’t be able to kiss her again if he somehow couldn’t make it on the next war.

          But, on the next few wars, he was doing great. Kouen improved on his skills. Being acknowledged by the two princes was a prove of that. Even LinLin’s father spoke of that at home when they ate, much to her mother’s dismay. Her mother hated it when they talked about wars even at home. But she sure covered what she felt when Kouen came to join them for dinner at home. Kouen would sometimes accompanied LinLin and her father when they went back home. She knew, her parents suspected they had something going on but she avoided their questions, saying that they got close because both of them shared the same hobby. She was happy with how her life was at that time. A happy family of three at home and having a lover who shares same interest with her. She had wished for them to prolong for a long time. Sometimes, a wish was too much to be asked.

          A civil war broke out in Kou Empire. The current King and the princes in line for the throne were killed along with their followers. LinLin’s mother was killed when they were at home, as she tried to defend her. Kouen was able to get there and killed the assassin. With her last breath, she asked for Kouen to protect LinLin, and he promised her that. LinLin was wailing and crying as Kouen tried to take her away from her mother. She hit him as he dragged her away to safety, leaving her dead mother alone as the house broke into fire. Kouen broke the news of her father being killed along with the King and the two princes. Her lower limbs weakened and she fell to her knees. Kouen squatted down, looking at her straight in the face. “I will at least save you.”, he explained that most of the current King’s followers and their family were killed. A rumor said that the King’s wife, Ren Gyokuen was the perpetrator. But they were still unsure of that.

          LinLin was brought to a harbor where a boat was waiting. A lot of female and children civilians were on the boat, waiting to be sent to an island for protection for the time being. After a bit of push and pull with Kouen, she agreed to get on the boat when Kouen stated he would find her once everything settled down. For now, his mission was to protect her from the assassins, as he promised to her mother and father. On his last breath, LinLin father had actually gave them his blessings and asked him to protect her, something he refused to tell her at the moment due to the impact it would have on LinLin right now. Tears flowing, she hugged him one last time and got on the boat. Little did Kouen know that once they were in the middle of the ocean, the boat was brought to another place. All of them were sent to a slave trader.

          LinLin was living in a hellish life in a night club, full of groping and being taken advantage of before a certain man came to rescue. It was Sinbad, who saw her through her actions. Her movements were always gracious, a result of strict training by her mother. Sinbad saw that and booked her for the night. She was frightened, as her works had never required her to sleep with a man before. As she tried to refuse, she was slapped by the club owner, quoting that as a slave, she needed to follow the owner’s words. That was why when Sinbad said he did not plan to do anything to her and just want to talk, she burst into tears and thanked her. She explained the situations, leaving all the parts involving Kouen to Sinbad. Sinbad agreed to rescue her which made her very thankful. It was a rough journey, but Sinbad managed to free her from the club. He freed her completely, telling her that she needed not to be his slave. Instead, he asked her to be his friends, and helped him. That’s when she knew that he is Sinbad, the adventurer, the leader of Syndria.

          As LinLin finished with her story, Kouen sighed. “That’s why I had never saw you on the island. They told me those in the boat were there, somewhere. But I could never find you. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”, Kouen sincerely apologized to you. You shook your head, sitting down, you put your head on his lap. Hands tied, Kouen looked at you, feeling the urge to stroke your hair with his hands. “It’s okay. I’m safe now and that’s all matters.”, she replied. Kouen just watched her silently. Both of them were completely silent, with LinLin’s head still on his lap, closing her eyes, savoring the feelings of being reunited again, even if they were in this condition. LinLin headed outside only after promising to come see him again in the cell next time.

          Outside, LinLin was quite shocked to see Hakuryuu and Aladdin waiting for her. She smiled softly to them and bowed. “Thank you for letting me to see him, Hakuryuu-sama.”. Aladdin who had been waiting attacked her in a hug and smiled. “You were in there for too long, onee-san.”, he complained. LinLin chuckled and said thank you for waiting in which he nodded in reply. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”, a sudden question by Hakuryuu caught her off-guard. She regained her composure and smiled. “What do you mean?” “I sentenced him to death.” He bluntly replied. LinLin kept her silent, thinking and processing. She smiled sadly in response. “Would it change a thing?”. Now, it’s Hakuryuu who was being silent.

          She smiled softly. “Hakuryuu-sama, I know my place. I.. I am now your subject. He, Kouen is my lover. And I’ve always knew what he was capable of doing and I believe in him. But, you are now my King, and I know you understand the weight of your sentence. I’m abide by your law. So, puff your chest up and stand straight. You are the King of Kou Empire now. Stand proud.”, she slightly bowed to him, knowing she might sound a bit rude. But, she just wanted to share her own perspective. Yes, despite being in Syndria, she had never once throw her pride as a civilian of Kou Empire. And at the moment, Hakuryuu was the King, and she was his subject. “Is.. Is there anything you would have asked of me?”, Hakuryuu asked her after a bit of a silence time. She smiled softly. “Yes, pardoned my request, your majesty. Please, let me meet him from time to time, before his execution.”, she kneeled in front of him, bowing at the same time.

          Aladdin accompanied her to her room. Both of them avoided trying to talk about anything regarding the meeting with Hakuryuu and Kouen as they promised. ‘Oof!” “LinLin-chan! You’re late.”, a sudden tackle from the front caused LinLin to fall flat on her back. “Oww.” “Hey hey. Didn’t I told you not to greet people like that?”, Hinahoho lifted his son up from LinLin and helped her to stand. “Are you okay?” he asked apologetically. “Y-yeah I’m okay.”, feeling a bit dizzy, she held to Hinahoho. Aladdin who was also concerned offered his hand to her. “Thank you, you both.”. she smiled. The young boy was asked to apologise to LinLin after a bit of scolding by Hinahoho. Slightly tearing up, he apologized. Being the soft-hearted person she was, LinLin hugged him and said she’s okay as he sobbed. She chuckled when he started wailing. Hinahoho sighed, saying a warrior should never cried up like that. “Leave him be, Hinahoho. He was still young.”, she covered for him. “Besides, where are the twins?” “Ah, the two cancelled their plan, they told me they got some other things to do. It’s hard to be a father of two daughters. I couldn’t understand them at all.”, he complained. LinLin laughed.

          “Then, it’s going to be only you sleeping with me tonight.”, she pinched Hinahoho’s son’s red nose. He laughed and hugged her again. “Ehh? No fair. Then, onee-san I’ll be sleeping with you too.”, Aladdin requested. “You sure about this? I’m fine with it but who’s going to accompany Morgiana?”, Aladdin sulked. “But I want to sleep with onee-san too.”, LinLin understood his intention. She smiled and pat his head. “Then, maybe next time, you and Morgiana could both come and sleep with me.”, Aladdin’s eye lit up when he heard that. He nodded, grinning when he bid LinLin goodbye to go back to his room. Hinahoho’s eyes softened. “You’d make a good mother.”, he commented. She chuckled. “Did I?” Letting Hinahoho and his son inside her room, LinLin prepared some drinks and snacks. “Tea?”, Hinahoho smiled and nodded. She noticed Hinahoho instructing his son to play for a while inside her bedroom, so she prepared herself for any question he would ask. “So, I take it you meet Kouen just now.” LinLin nodded to that, as she brought the tea and snacks to the table. She explained everything to Hinahoho who responded with nodding and some questions.

          She appreciated Hinahoho’s attention a lot. He was always listening to her problems and what she wanted to share. Just like her parents would. “H-Hey. Why are you crying now?” Hinahoho panicked when he saw LinLin starting to tear up. LinLin laughed. “No, it was nothing. It feels like talking to my father every time I talked with you.”, Hinahoho chuckled. “Not like a companion but more like a dad huh.”, LinLin laughed to that. Hinahoho sighed jokingly. “I would like to have a wife like you, but there’s no way I would have you, right?”, you laughed. “I’m sorry, but I’m not available.”, you replied. Hinahoho laughed. “So, that’s why you refused Sinbad up till now.” You chuckled. “Even if I don’t have Kouen, I won’t accept him. He is too much of a womanizer.”, somewhere, both people who were being talked about sneezed. You smiled softly to Hinahoho. “Hey, Hinahoho.” “Hm?” “I’m sure someday, you would find someone you would really love too.”, Hinahoho smiled. “Well, it might be impossible to find someone to replace Rurumu, but well, I hope she could make you fell head-to-toe for her.”, she told him, without realizing that actually Hinahoho had found that someone. Too bad, she was always in love with another person that she didn’t notice how much he cared for her.

          They talked for a long time about other things as well before noticing that Hinahoho’s son was really quiet in her bedroom. When they opened the door, his son was already fast asleep on the floor, with papers and coloured pencils scattering around. Hinahoho apologetically helped her to rearrange all the papers and pencils. After helping to tuck his son on her bed, Hinahoho bid LinLin good night and left her room. She washed the dishes and prepared herself to sleep. When she lied down besides the young boy, a sudden ‘mama’ was blurted out from his mouth. Softened, she hugged him, stroking his hair in the process. He buried his face on her chest, hugging her as if he was with her mother. LinLin melted with that action, continued hugging him until she was fast asleep and settled down for the night.

          The next few days came in a flash. LinLin was spending her time with her Syndria’s companions like any other days. She did her job as always, managing things happening inside the palace together with Ja’far and training the maids regarding etiquette. She was also making sure to dodge Sinbad’s request to sleep with her as always. Sinbad sulked, asking why she continuously refused him. Pisti laughed, saying that it might be due to his aging, that he was no longer found to be attractive by LinLin. LinLin laughed as Sinbad worriedly asked whether what Pisti said was true. Ja’far intruded in the conversation, reminding Sinbad that not everyone would find him attractive and wanting to sleep with him, causing Sinbad to sulked more.

          “Anyway, are you sure you’re not staying, LinLin?”, Sinbad asked her. Kouen had requested for Hakuryuu to allow LinLin to follow her back to Kou Empire. Saying that she had been suffering enough and that she should have her rights back as a Han. Hakuryuu agreed to that. He had also planning to asked LinLin if whe wanted to follow him back to Kou Empire. LinLin had agreed to follow Hakuryuu and his company back to Kou Empire after the execution. Of course, aside from Hinahoho and Aladdin, the rest had yet to know that she was Kouen’s lover and she planned to keep it that way. She smiled to Sinbad and replied “Yes, I’m going back to Kou Empire.”.

          Later that night, she came to the prison. Kouen sighed as he saw her. “I thought I told you not to come here.”, the very sudden same expression he used reminded her of the time they spent together in the library. LinLin looked at him in silent. “Didn’t I tell you not to come tonight?”, she tried to keep her composure when Kouen said that. “Why shouldn’t I? This is the last time I’d be able to talk to you. They will probably not let me talk to you tomorrow, wouldn’t they?”, LinLin explained slowly, holding her tears. It was the last night. The next day, the execution would be happening. LinLin bit her lip, trying to hold her tears from falling. She forced a smile, gazing at the man she loved. His tied body, and his face. Her sudden chuckled brought Kouen’s face to confusion. “Your goatee is really distracting me.” Kouen sulked, “Leave it be.”. LinLin laughed to that. She got close to Kouen as she noticed something. “Kouen, your legs and left hand..” her sentence were trailed off as she was quite shocked. “I gave them to Hakuryuu, a parting gift. Also as a means to say sorry for not saving his family.”, he explained. “I.. I see.”. “I’m sorry I’ve got nothing else to give you.” “Then give me your goatee.” “LinLin.”, she laughed as he warned her. Then, it suddenly became silent again. “Hey, Kouen.” He looked at her when she called. “Can I.. hug you?”, Kouen went silent, gazing at her sadly.

          LinLin got closer and hugged him. Her hands were hanging on his neck as she put her face on his shoulder. “You know, Kouen. Hakuryuu..”, she felt her chest tightened as she tried to force the word out. “… he.. said that.. execution.. the execution..”, Kouen felt her gripped became stronger. If his hands were not tied, he would be hugging her back, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. It was very painful to see her. “LinLin… It’s okay. I.. know about this already.”, he softly said to her. She was unable to looked at him. Kouen could only heard her soft sobbing as she hid her face on her shoulder. He rested his face next to her, giving her courage to face the reality. “I’m sorry you had to go through this.”, he said this in a very soft voice. As she looked up to his face, a tear-stricken face greeted Kouen. “I.. I..”, and tears started welling up again on her eyes. “Shh..”, he put his forehead on hers, eyes closed, trying to avoid looking at her crying face. She chuckled softly. “I’m sorry to show you this. I’d promised myself not to cry tonight.” She laughed awkwardly. Kouen opened his eyes. His eyes softened as he saw her forced smile.

          This action caused more tears welling up. “E-eh. There it goes again.”, LinLin sobbed silently as she tried wiping away her tears. Kouen pulled his head away and looked straight at her. He dived straight to her lips, kissing her to stop her from talking. Kouen continued looking as LinLin closed her eyes, putting her hands back on his neck. He nudged her a bit so that she sat on his lap. He changed his angle, to make it more comfortable, her lips moving along with his to the kiss. Kouen watched as a drop of her last tear fell, knowing fully well how painful it was for her to see another person she loves leaving her right in front of her eyes. He felt a pang on his heart when he pulled away from the kiss. LinLin had calmed down a little. He smiled softly to her. “I regret that I’m not able to found you sooner.”, he said. “But.. thank you for being h-here this few days.”, he gulped down his tears. Forcing his word, not wanting her to felt more pain. He smiled at her. “Let’s not make this a sad ending. I want to at least remember you smiling the moment this ends.”. LinLin hung her head down, crying for the last time. She wiped her tears and as she looked up again, she forced a smile and nodded. “Okay.”

          As she went outside of the prison, Hakuryuu was leaning on a wall. LinLin forced a smile and bowed to him. She saw him getting inside the prison as she walked out. The next day was empty for her. She was unable to sleep that night. On the execution day, she stayed with Aladdin. More like, Aladdin was unable to leave her alone. Aladdin coaxed her to not watch the execution but he failed. She looked up to the stage. She could clearly saw her lover, kneeled in front of the sword. As the mercenary swung the sword, she fell down. The rest were cheering, but not her. Her tears won’t stop. Her heart was feeling very painful, as if someone pierced through her heart. Aladdin kneeled down beside her and touch her shoulder. LinLin looked at Aladdin. Her tears became more violent and she hugged Aladdin. Her gripped was very strong as she poured out her emotion to him. Aladdin stroked her back, saying sorry as he calmed her down.

          On the day she was supposed to went back to Kou Empire, once again LinLin fell to his knees. In front of her, Kouen was standing with a walking stick to support him. Koumei and Kouha was standing besides him. Confused, she looked at Aladdin. Aladdin smiled apologetically and explained to her what happened. Hakuryuu had asked for Aladdin to use water illusion to replace his brother on the execution stage. “He told me he didn’t want to kill his family and spread more hatred.”, from afar, Hakuryuu was gazing at the scene happening. Aladdin held LinLin’s hand and brought her closer to Kouen. When she was face-to-face with Kouen, Aladdin added, “Hakuryuu asked you to choose. To go back to Kou Empire or to stay in Samon Island with Kouen.”. The tears she had been holding broke out. Kouen smiled softly at him. He used his fingers to wipe away her tears. But this caused more tears to flow. LinLin launched herself to Kouen hugging him very tightly. A shocked Kouen left it be. He then smiled and responded by hugging her back as tight as LinLin had hugged him. LinLin sobbed on his shoulder, not caring whether Koumei or Kouha was looking anymore. “Good for you, right, oneesan?”, Aladdin cheerfully said this to her. Koumei and Kouha smiled. Kouen suddenly whispered to her “I’m back.”. LinLin tried keeping her composure, replied to him, with a very soft but sweet “Welcome back.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need friendsss!  
> Twitter & Instagram : @chibisuke_ys
> 
> Epilogue coming right up!


	2. Epilogue

          In Samon Island, a man was talking animatedly with another man. He was sitting down, a walking stick was on his hand, a standby for when he stood up. “You sure you don’t want to follow us, Kouen?”, the animated man asked. He smiled. “Yes, Alibaba, I’m not going. I’m enjoying myself as a fisherman here. It was calming and more comfortable here.”, the sitting man, Kouen replied to him. “Aww, that’s a waste.”, Alibaba, the animated man, replied. “You’ve got Koumei with you. I believed he was enough to help with current affairs in Kou Empire.”, not too far from them, Koumei was seen sulking while Kouha awkwardly trying to coaxed him. Kouen smiled. “Besides, I’ve had my own responsibilities here.”, Alibaba smiled, hearing the affirmation on Kouen’s voice. “I see, then if you’ve got no regret on this, I’ll be only taking Koumei with me.”.

          “Kouen.”, a sudden soft voice behind Kouen made both of them turned to the source of voice. Smiling, the voice owner walked towards them. Kouen wore a worried look, “Walked slowly.” “You worry too much.”, the voice owner smiled. “Hey Alibaba.”, Alibaba smiled, blushing as he replied to her. “Your tummy looked big, LinLin-san.”, LinLin, the voice owner chuckled. She stroked her tummy as she stood beside Kouen, her hands on his shoulder. Kouen smiled, putting his hand on top of hers. “What would you expect, she have been carrying two lives in her womb for six months.”, he said that with pride. Alibaba blushed and laughed awkwardly. “You seemed to be very happy.”, Kouen laughed to that. “I am happy. Alibaba, you should start your own family too.”, Kouen suggested. Alibaba laughed, agreeing to that.

          When their ship left, Kouen, LinLin and Kouha gazed at the ship for a long time. “There he goes.”, Kouha said to himself. “You could have gone with him.”, Kouen told him. “No, thanks. I promised Koumei that I’ll take care of both of you here on his stead.” “We’re not old people.”, Kouen retorted. “You won’t be able to go fishing alone. Onee-sama is pregnant. Of course, I need to be here when you need me.”, Kouha puffed his own chest. Kouen sighed. LinLin chuckled. “Thank you for that, Kouha.”, Kouha blushed, embarrassed when LinLin thanked him. “Then, are you going to stay here with us?”, LinLin softly hit Kouen’s shoulder for his rude comments. Kouha, ignoring his brother’s comment replied happily. “No. Rejoice, for I’m going to let you, newly-wed lovebirds have your time alone as I live nextdoor.”, Kouha pointed to a house, next to theirs, which he and Koumei built, so that Kouen and LinLin could have their alone time without the two brothers bothering. LinLin blushed while Kouen’s face lit up.

          Later that night, Kouha went to the other house after dinner. He left a bell with them, telling Kouen and LinLin to shake it if they ever needed him. LinLin was very thankful for his help. Kouen chuckled when she told him about that. As they laid down on the bed, LinLin suddenly talked to him. “Kouen.” “Hm?” “What would we name our children?”, Kouen looked at her. LinLin, unable to turn her body only turn her head to him. “I haven’t think of that yet.” “I see.”, LinLin replied. “You have some names in your mind?”, he asked. LinLin nodded. “But only if they were boys.” “Hehh…” Kouen got interested in that. “Then, what would you name them if they were boys?” “Hakuren and Hakuyuu”, Kouen was a bit shocked to hear that. “Why?”, he asked. LinLin was silent for a while, trying to structured her explanation. “Because they used to be an important part of your life. I don’t want you to throw away everything you used to treasure dearly.” Kouen softened. He hugged her. “Thank you for that. But it’s not fair if both of our children were named after people important only to me.” LinLin looked at him. “Let’s do it like this, one of our children will be named after a person important to me, and the other, important to you.”, LinLin smiled to his decision. She nodded, agreeing to him.

          Kouen looked at her straight in the eye, feeling the fire deep inside him burning up. LinLin looked at him knowingly, understanding what he felt at the moment. She blushed. Nodding softly, she gave her consent to what Kouen was about to do to her. Slowly, he kissed her on her lips, gaining same response from his wife. LinLin sighed in bliss to the kiss, feeling grateful for being able to spend her life with this man again, the love of her life, the most precious and important person to her. Now that, their love had sprouted in her womb, she sincerely hoped that their happiness lasted for a long, long time. As the night went on, both of them delved deeper in their sweet romantic alone night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. ^^ 
> 
> Twitter & Instagram: @chibisuke_ys
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^.


End file.
